


Mirage

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-13
Updated: 2006-08-13
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Mirage was a very exclusive club in the Wizarding section of London near Oxford Circus   Charlie/Blaise; Hint of Hermione/Charlie/Blaise





	Mirage

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Thank you to [](http://florahart.livejournal.com/profile)[**florahart**](http://florahart.livejournal.com/) for the beta!  


* * *

Mirage was a very exclusive club in the Wizarding section of London near Oxford Circus. Its location was guarded closely and it was more difficult to get accepted as a member than it was to get out of Azkaban. The secrecy surrounding it only increased its reputation as _the_ place to belong. Its members did not speak of what happened within its walls, but gossip ran rampant and there were whispers of everything from orgies to sacrifices to unknown gods. There was neither confirmation or denial of such rumors. Should members wish to defend themselves against these rumors, they were unable due to several high-powered charms that were required before membership was granted.

Blaise Zabini had been a member since the club was opened six years ago. He was a financial backer as well as a member, though he didn’t make the former public knowledge. He had managed to survive the war unscathed without any proof of which side, if any, he had supported. His reputation was as immaculate as the son of Helene Mayna could ever be, and he’d successfully stepped out from her infamous shadow after leaving Hogwarts. He was handsome, wealthy, powerful, and, until recently, once again bored with nearly every aspect of his life.

It was the boredom that had led to the events that would take him to Mirage this evening. Secrets that had to be kept prevented him from having everything he wanted, and he was tired of living the happier moments of his life in shadows. His restlessness had been obvious to any who knew him so it hadn’t been too much of a surprise when someone close to him had noticed. Blaise certainly wasn’t the type to conceal his aggravation, after all, regardless of how petulant it might make him seem. When a proposition was made, he had been intrigued and unable to say no to the cunning smile of the person who knew him far too well.

Since he had agreed, things had become interesting again. There were private owls with complicated codes that he had to decipher. He had clandestine meetings all over London as he traded information and received various rewards. He thrived on competition when he realized that he had an opponent in this little game of espionage that he had been drawn into, and delighted every time he managed to best his opponent. Of course, he lost vital information on several occasions because he was playing against someone more skilled than he had originally thought.

Tonight was the culmination of weeks of secrets and whispers. He glanced down at the scrap of parchment in his hand and read it again. _Jay, 9 pm. Mirage._ This contact would have the last piece of information necessary for his mission to be a success. Once he had completed this task, he would be given another if he chose to continue. He knew it was all a game, of course, spying and lying and making contacts, but he needed it, and it thrilled him, made him feel connected and whole.

It was like being back in the war; eighteen and fresh out of Hogwarts. Playing both sides so expertly that very few of his pawns even realized they were being played. It had been like a game of chess, in a way, and Blaise had been the chessmaster. Or so he’d thought. It hadn’t taken him too long to realize that there was another who he had to grudgingly admit exceeded him when it came to skill and cunning. In the end, it was to that person that he’d finally sworn his loyalty.

He smirked as he tossed the parchment into the air and muttered, “Incendio”, watching it burn until there was nothing left to identify his contact. Once he had scattered the ash into several directions, as one could never be too safe, he took a shower and prepared for his evening’s assignment. He dressed carefully, with seduction in mind. His contact had information that was necessary and Blaise would be forced to use any means necessary to obtain it. Fortunately, he knew his strengths in all areas.

Black trousers made of some expensive imported material that gave his tailor a hard-on were selected. They fit him well and caressed the firm curves of his arse in a way he knew was arousing. After studying his wardrobe, he finally chose a simple white shirt with pearl buttons because he was fully aware that his dark skin was showcased to the best effect in that color. He decided against a tie and, instead, left the top three buttons of his shirt unfastened. A glance in the mirror confirmed that he looked sexy, though something was missing.

He rummaged in a drawer of cosmetics until he found a dark eye pencil and slowly lined his lids. His almond-shaped eyes were now emphasized and the tawny color of his irises seemed to stand out even more. He rather liked to think he resembled a sleek jungle cat preparing to attack, even if he was much better looking that some feline.

Modesty was not something that Blaise had ever practiced. He was fully aware that he was blessed with his mother’s high cheekbones and slanted eyes, and that he’d inherited his Italian father’s aquiline nose and full lips. He was tall, naturally slender with just a hint of muscle, and his skin was smooth and practically hairless. He chose to ignore his skinny legs and the bump in his nose that had been caused by a terrible break when he was a child and decided to try flying without a broom.

Once he was content that he would be successful with this mission even if his opponent somehow managed to make his way into Mirage, Blaise Apparated to the alley nearest the club. He saw a few people headed in the same direction but didn’t acknowledge any of them. One never knew why someone was going to Mirage, as there were several different possibilities, so it was far better to save any greetings or signs of recognition until you were inside and could see which particular setting a person was in in order to guess whether that person wished to be acknowledged.

There was one entrance to the club, but the door itself changed depending on the member and the password given. The magic used to keep Mirage protected and safe was some of the most intricate and difficult that Blaise had ever observed. The identification process alone was more involved than even the Ministry. On one level, it fascinated him and he wished he understood the complicated series of charms, but, on another, he found it too complex to learn without study and he didn’t care that much.

After he gave his personal password to the door, it flickered and changed into a dark shade of blue before he was allowed to pass through the wards. He felt the tingle of magic against his skin as he went through the identity charms and his body stirred with slight arousal when he reached the last charm before he entered Mirage.

The entryway of the club was ordinary, though brightly colored. There were staircases going up to several different levels and a soft pleasant music filled the air as he bypassed the staircases and headed towards a door in the back of the hallway. When he opened it, the sound of loud music overpowered the entryway tunes.

He could smell the familiar aroma of alcohol, sex, sweat, and a sensual spice that was always present throughout this particular area of Mirage. Blaise smiled as he stepped through the door, letting it shut behind him as his gaze swept over the gyrating bodies and naked skin that was a lewd yet erotic tableau. With his mission on his mind, he headed towards the bar and scanned the area for any sign of this Jay he was supposed to meet.

It wasn’t long before he spotted a familiar redhead on the dance floor grinding against a short blond man that he instantly knew must be Jay. Blaise scowled as he watched their bodies rub together to the steady beat of the music. He clenched his hands tightly, his fingernails digging into his palm as he stared. When the redhead looked right at him and shot him a smug smile, he growled softly.

This was far from over. Did Charlie Weasley honestly think he’d win? Blaise scoffed at the very idea. He picked up his glass and drank it in one gulp, the fiery alcohol sliding down his throat and warming his body. He couldn’t believe Weasley had already found the contact. He was so positive that he’d beat him here and win easily. He should have spent less time primping and gotten here earlier, he decided crossly.

Of course, he looked fucking amazing whereas Weasley was wearing a pair of Muggle denims that had obviously seen better days and a green shirt that practically clashed with his eyes. It didn’t matter that the denims were tight and worn enough in various places to show flashes of freckled skin and even, here and there, vivid ink that hinted at what lay beneath the trousers. He still looked as if he’d just rolled out of bed and put on the nearest clothes without even bothering to see if they were clean. Just the idea of dressing that way set Blaise’s teeth on edge and made him cringe.

The music changed and it was time to make his move. If Weasley wanted to play, Blaise was ready to play. He sensually slid off the stool, fully aware that he was being watched, and prowled around the edge of the dance floor. Weasley was watching him closely, which made Blaise even more aware of every move he made. Weasley might appear to be every bit the brainless muscular oaf, but Blaise knew better. He’d been competing against him for years, after all, and knew the goofy grin that seemed so friendly really concealed a wicked smirk and cunning intelligence.

Tonight, Weasley seemed tense and on edge. His gaze was intense in a way that Blaise recognized from various other encounters in the past. This was the culmination of weeks of competition, the end game, the final round to declare a winner. Whichever of them managed to get whatever it was that this Jay bloke was concealing would fulfill their mission and receive their reward. Neither of them planned to fail, which made it an even more enjoyable competition.

Blaise stalked the pretty young blond man and did his best to ignore Weasley. It wasn’t as simple as he wished because Charlie Weasley wasn’t the sort of man he could ignore, a fact that he found frustrating and highly annoying. He didn’t find stocky, muscular men attractive, normally, and certainly didn’t find rude manners and common behavior appealing. When he realized that Weasley was somehow managing to distract him from his goal, he shot him a dirty look before his lips curved into a predatory smile as he focused on Jay.

“Dance with me,” he purred as he leaned his head down and ran his hand lightly over Jay’s shoulder.

Jay glanced between him and Weasley before he took Blaise’s hand. Blaise smiled smugly at Weasley over his shoulder as he began to dance. He led Jay away from Weasley, but still felt his gaze watching closely. He made idle chit chat with the pawn and learned that he was, indeed, Jay, and that this was his first time at Mirage. He rolled his eyes as Jay rambled on and on about being approached by a mysterious person and given a card with a password to Mirage and told to be there tonight at seven. Some people were so pathetically not cut out to be spies, Blaise thought unkindly.

By the end of the dance, Blaise was bored out of his mind and thought he might use a _silencio_ to stop the kid from talking. He knew the invitation must contain the information he needed to finally complete his latest mission, which meant he had to play nice and seduce it away from Jay. However, he felt no attraction whatsoever to the pretty blond; he was one of dozens like him in this room alone. He preferred his beauty with an edge, finding it where others rarely looked, and his gaze unconsciously drifted across the floor to find Weasley. Rugged beauty appealed to him far more right now than pretty boys who constantly chattered.

The music changed and Blaise kept his eyes on Weasley as he began to grind against young Jay. He smiled as he rolled his hips and ground his cock against Jay’s thigh, licking his lips as he stared at Weasley. Blaise let the rhythm move his body as he groped Jay, who had stopped chattering finally and was now gasping and panting as Blaise’s hands moved over his arse and back. Kids his age were so easy. All it took was a caress and a squeeze for them to be hard and ready to do anything for sex.

“My turn,” a low voice cut in. Blaise smirked as Weasley turned Jay and picked up their earlier dance. He was half-hard and it certainly wasn’t from the skinny blond now between them.

“He might not have any interest in dancing with you,” Blaise drawled as he turned Jay back around to face him. He ground his cock against Jay’s, letting him feel his arousal and believe it was for him. Weasley moved his arms around Jay and Blaise watched his freckled hands move up and down the younger man’s chest. His eyes narrowed as he saw Weasley move closer and watched Jay’s head fall back against broad shoulders as Weasley rubbed against his arse. Weasley smiled smugly as his fingers brushed against Blaise’s chest.

“Looks like he does,” Weasley murmured as he gave Blaise a look that made him shudder.

“Perhaps we should let him choose,” Blaise purred as he licked Jay’s neck. Blaise's hips bucked forward when he felt a hand grip his cock lightly, which made Weasley laugh huskily and squeeze harder.

“Uh, I’m good,” Jay stammered as he moved back and forth between them.

Blaise didn’t pay any attention to him. After all, he was of no concern beyond possessing the information that he and Weasley were fighting for. At that reminder, Blaise moved his arms around Jay and discreetly rubbed his arse to feel for the card that was most likely their goal. The back of his hand just happened to rub against Weasley’s cock several times during his search, and he smiled when he felt Weasley push closer.

“You heard the man. He’s good,” Weasley said as he began to search Jay’s trouser pockets. Blaise rolled his eyes at the obvious attempt, wondering how this graceless, unsubtle, large creature managed to be such a good spy during the darkest days of the war. He whimpered suddenly when he felt the ring in his nipple twisted through the material of his shirt.

Blaise looked at Weasley and scowled as his body pulsed with arousal. _Not playing fair._ Weasley just smirked before he pressed even more intimately against Jay’s arse. Blaise smiled lazily as he moved his hands over Jay’s hips, pleased that Weasley hadn’t found the card, either. Jay gasped when Blaise slid his hand into his trousers and gripped his erection.

That was all it took. Blaise could see the jealousy in Weasley's eyes as his hand caressed Jay's cock. Weasley growled softly and then Jay was gone and Blaise was pushed roughly against the nearest wall. The kiss was hard and bruising, all tongues and teeth as they fought their attraction. It was always this way with them. The roughness was familiar and Blaise craved it just as he craved the gentle teasing touch that filled the other half of his life. Weasley bit his lip and ripped his shirt, which made Blaise groan and bite back.

That shirt had cost a fortune and it didn’t matter that he could repair it easily. It was the principle of the matter. So he, of course, had to rip Weasley’s shirt in repayment. He moved his hands over warm skin, tracing the various tattoos and burns that covered Weasley’s freckled flesh. He could feel the Chinese Fireball moving against his fingertips, which was ridiculously erotic. Blaise arched off the wall when Weasley’s tongue flicked the silver ring in his nipple and moaned when Weasley moved his mouth to repeat the action with the other.

It was soon time to regain control. Couldn’t let Weasley think he held it all, after all. Blaise pushed against Weasley hard and turned them, shoving the shorter man against the wall before he lowered his head and bit Weasley’s neck. They ground their cocks together and kept pushing each other against the wall, back and forth as they licked and bit and kissed. Finally, Blaise found himself pushed face first against the wall beneath the stairs.

“Like that? Bet you do, you pretty whore,” Weasley murmured against his ear as he began to unfasten Blaise’s trousers. “Want me to fuck you right here where anyone can see? Want them to watch you begging for my cock? To watch you fall apart and cry out over and over as I fuck your arse so hard you feel me for days?”

“Bastard,” Blaise hissed as he pushed against the wall and tried to get free. Weasley’s arms were strong and held him in place, not that he was fighting too much. His head fell back and he moaned when Weasley’s hand gripped his cock and began to wank him. “Stop.”

“What’s that, Zabini? More please?” Weasley snickered as he tightened his grip. “Fight me if you don’t want it. Can’t, can you? You know you want me, want my cock in your arse, want to be fucked hard.”

“Stop talking,” Blaise growled as he rolled his hips and fucked Weasley’s hand. The music was getting louder, thank God, and people were fucking all over the club so he doubted anyone was paying any attention to him and Weasley. They were partially hidden from view where they were, anyway, which meant their secret would be safe. Couldn’t have anyone find out about them, after all, or things would just be far too complicated. Of course, Weasley would happily fuck him in the middle of the club with everyone watching but Blaise didn’t want people to know. He wasn’t ready for all that yet.

“Keep your hands on the wall,” Weasley said firmly. “If they move, I’ll give that kid the fuck of his life while you watch.”

“Do it and die,” Blaise warned in a low voice as he forgot all about their competition and his mission and let jealousy make his body tense and his eyes narrow.

“Don’t move them,” was all that Weasley said, which was downright annoying. Blaise was tempted to move them just to be contrary but Weasley wasn’t the type to make a pointless threat. Of course, Blaise wasn’t either but he doubted he’d actually kill Weasley for fucking that skinny kid. He’d just sulk and refuse to let Weasley touch him again, which would be punishment for both of them. Fuck. Well, he’d think of something if necessary. Or he’d just not move his hands and listen to the loud music.

Blaise tensed when he felt a wet finger press against his arsehole. Weasley pushed two fingers inside him, wasting no time with teasing or gentleness. It felt good and he bit his lip as he unconsciously pressed back for more. When Weasley curled his fingers in a certain way, Blaise couldn't hold back any longer. He whined and said, "Oh, fuck."

“’bout to,” Weasley said in a voice that Blaise just knew was accompanied by a smirk.

Before Blaise could mutter about how juvenile such a comment was, he found himself pushed against the wall with a cock up his arse. He’d never admit it, but he loved having Weasley’s cock in his arse. It was thick and just the perfect length to fill him completely. Of course, he also loved having his cock in Weasley’s tight arse, but that didn’t seem to happen as often for some odd reason.

“Fuck,” Weasley muttered as he began to move. "So fucking tight."

“Think we are,” Blaise murmured smugly, letting Weasley know that he wasn’t subdued by any means despite his manhandling and rough treatment. Of course, it caused Weasley to tighten his grip on Blaise’s cock and that made him whimper in a very non-masculine way, but he liked to think he got his point across.

“Stop talking,” Weasley echoed his earlier words as he began to move faster, each shove forward sending his cock deep into Blaise’s arse. He stopped talking and just focused on the feel of Weasley’s rough palm wrapped around his cock and the sound of flesh hitting flesh as they fucked harder.

A low moan from beside them caused Blaise to turn his head sharply. He was surprised to see Jay leaning against the far wall watching them. He was wanking as he stared at them, moving his hand quickly up and down his cock. Blaise cock twitched and he realized that being watched by some stranger might not be so bad after all. In fact, it was actually quite arousing and not as awkward as he’d have thought.

“Don’t look at him,” Weasley growled softly before he bit Blaise’s neck.

Blaise whined and arched forward into Weasley’s hand, shuddering as he came hard. He gasped and held the wall as Weasley kept fucking him. Thank God his skin was too dark for anyone to see his blush. He’d come so soon, like some silly schoolboy instead of an experienced man, but foreplay always got him ready so fast and the night had been nothing but foreplay since his gaze first met Weasley’s across the dance floor.

Fortunately, it never took long after he came for Weasley to follow. No more than a half-dozen strokes preceded Weasley’s low grunt as he thrust deep inside Blaise and came. He kept moving in and out until his cock was spent, then Blaise turned his head and kissed him hard, clenching around him so he’d not pull out yet. Finally, he relaxed and wiggled his arse as Weasley stepped back.

The music was some techno sounding remix of a Wyrd Sisters’ greatest hit when Blaise pulled up his trousers. His arse was sore and he could feel come dripping from it, but he felt too relaxed to bother cleaning himself up yet. Besides, it just meant he’d have to take a shower and he did so enjoy having his back washed. He heard a whimper and knew Jay was coming, but didn’t bother to look at their voyeur.

Weasley pushed him back against the wall and kissed him, moving his hands down Blaise’s back to squeeze his arse when Blaise kissed him back and tried to take control back. When he pulled back, he smiled and said, “I win.”

Before Blaise could argue that point, Jay spoke up. “Actually, I win,” he said rather smugly, which caused both Blaise and Weasley to look at him suspiciously. He was still wanking despite having come and looked far too pleased with himself.

Blaise put his hand on Weasley’s chest when he heard a warning growl that was possessive and jealous, two traits they both shared. “You shouldn’t speak of things that you don’t understand, kid,” he told Jay condescendingly. “Now run along before I let Weasley hex your bollocks off.”

“And you wonder why people don’t like you, Blaise,” Jay muttered with a snort. “You definitely need lessons in social interaction. Charlie, do stop growling. There’s a time and a place for such animalistic behavior and I believe we’ve just passed it for the time being.”

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” Weasley asked cautiously. He glanced at Blaise and they both _knew_ who it had to be but it wasn’t very possible.

“As I was saying, I’ve won this time,” Jay declared smugly as he fondled his cock. “My research is complete and tonight proved that it was successful. Do you see this cock? It’s real and it’s been mine for six hours. Six hours! That’s more than double the standard limit. I think we’ll want to weaken it before we start selling it here, though, as Seamus gets annoyed if we have people loitering around for more than a few hours, but that won’t take long to amend the formula. The majority of the research and work is finally complete, though, and neither of you could tell it was really me at all so I can’t wait to write up my report for Harry and the others, though I’ll leave out the details.”

Blaise arched a brow and watched as short blond hair lengthened and darkened into a wild mess of unruly curls that fell down a slender back. “Did you know about this?” he asked Weasley petulantly.

“No,” Weasley admitted as he shook his head and frowned. “You know that I only knew what you did when we started the game this time.” He smiled at her. "That's great news, though, about the potion."

“Yes, it really is," Blaise agreed, momentarily forgetting his annoyance to smiled proudly. He looked back at Weasley and sighed dramatically. "I should have known she was up to something since she kept sending us out on more assignments while she did her super-secret research. Now she's won and she's going to be insufferable and smug."

“You do realize that I’m standing right here,” Hermione pointed out helpfully as she fastened the trousers that were now too snug for her hips and too long. “I do not get smug when I win, unlike _some_ people. I am simply flush with success of the altered polyjuice and excited about rolling out the product in a few weeks. It really is great news, isn't it? I've been working so hard the last few weeks. The ability to be someone else for a few hours of dancing and, uh, whatever else will be a wonderful service for our members. I’ve also taken a contract for Shacklebolt to develop a stronger formula for the aurors to use so there will be more missions in the future, if you choose to accept them.”

“You get smug,” Weasley said simply as he took a step towards her. “You like playing with us and get off making us do whatever you want, even if we're willing participants in these games.”

“Especially when you manage to manipulate us into not even realizing that it's you all along,” Blaise added as he advanced on her.

“Manipulate is such an ugly word,” she murmured as she looked from one to the other. “Oh, do stop your dramatic theatrics. You both enjoyed this game just as you always do so don’t even try to deny it.”

“We’ve both successfully completed our mission, Hermione,” Weasley told her smugly as he reached for her arm and pulled her in between them, not bothering to say they don’t enjoy these spy games because it’s rather obvious that they do.

Blaise met his gaze and winked when he saw the wicked smirk on Weasley’s lips. He leaned across Hermione and kissed Weasley before he grinned down at Hermione. “And now it’s time for our reward, pet.”

End


End file.
